Left Behind
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Ginny didn't get away when the death eaters came during Bill and Fleur's wedding so what did happen to her?


**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Ginny's POV

When I first saw Kinglseys patronas all I thought was that Harry had to get out and get out right then. I went in search for him but couldn't find him anywhere. The whole place was in chaos. Tables were flipped over, the tent was coming down in some places, people were apparating left and right, and still others just stood in stunned shock. Where was Harry? I couldn't find him anywhere. From the corner of my eye I saw a piece of red hair turning black and knew that was him. He was moving so fast and then he was with Ron and Hermione and then they were gone.

Harry was gone before the death eaters had even gotten here and he should be safe. A shot of red light shot right past me right then and I took cover behind an overturned table. Now that Harry was gone I had to worry about myself. Nearly all the guest had now left and only a few aurors were left fighting the death eaters. I looked around but smoke was thick in the air and I could barely see a thing.

I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned that way. I started running in that direction and ran face first into a death eater. Before he could get his wand pointed at me I had him down with a simple stunning spell but I wasn't out of the fire yet. Death eaters were everywhere searching everywhere for Harry too bad he wasn't there. They were too late and Voldemort would punish them for it.

I began running towards the house now hoping that maybe one of my family members had been in the house when the death eaters came. I had to somehow get away from here. This is why it sucked to be sixteen and the youngest everyone worries about you yet when you need them the most you can't find them and I'm still under age and cant apparate so I'm screwed.

The house was empty when I entered it. I could still here the sounds of battle coming from outside but I still hadn't seen anyone yet. I climbed the stairs to my room to see if I could get a better vantage point but the smoke still covered thickly in the air and it was getting really dark. I couldn't do anything up here so I decided to go join the battle again to see if I could do any good.

I ran out the back door and came face to face with my father.

"Ginny! What are you doing here Fred and George were supposed to make sure you got out safely if anything happened tonight!" He exclaimed narrowly missing a cursed aimed at him but then sent a quick counter curse and knew that it had hit its mark when a groan came from where the first curse had come from.

"Dad I haven't seen anyone and I don't need any looking after I can help!" I yelled above the noise coming from all around us. I saw a death eater coming up behind my dad and sent a hex at him and he went flying backwards from the force of it.

"Ginny you need to get away from here it's not safe anymore! Where are Fred and George?" he added as an afterthought. "Just stay by me okay I don't want anything to happen to you."

We both ran around the backyard looking for any signs of death eaters or anyone else for that matter. The sounds of battle were dying down but they could still be heard faintly moving further form the house. Suddenly we were both surrounded by three death eaters. MY dad shot a spell at one of them and I another and then we both turned and shot the third. He went down but the other two were still up. Mine was easily defeated because he had already been injured and from my first spell he had slipped and fell and I ended the small fight with a stunning spell leaving him there for someone else to find.

My dad was still preoccupied with his death eater when I saw another through the thick smoke and he was running away. Oh you will not get away from me! I ran right after him and soon caught up with him. He stopped and turned around at me and grinned. By some sort of premonition I knew that it had been a trap and I walked right into it.

"Now, little girl, turn over your wand and we will let you live," one death eater said but I didn't know which because they were wearing masks. I didn't know what to do. Where was my dad? Why did I have to go running into these situations they always turned out badly? No one else was in sight and I was surrounded the only thing I could do to save my own arse was to surrender but I didn't want to give into these bloody gits.

"NO!" I shouted at them as I spun and got one death eater straight in the face and then ducked as a bunch of spell went through the air where I was just at. I shot a few more spells at the rest of the death eaters but only a few hit there marks. Damn where was everyone?

The smoke started to clear and I had a chance to look around and no one I knew was still there. All I saw were death eaters crawling all around MY house and MY yard! How dare they! This was just outrageous! Why can't we just have some sort of happy occasion without death eaters interrupting all the time! But then when I looked around again I remember that I was still surrounded by death eaters and that there was no one there to save me. This would be a good time for Harry to show up but I knew he wasn't coming.

"Shit," I yelled out to no one.

"We warned you now you are going to die!" The same death eater said. Well I guess I had a nice life though I would have wanted it a little longer. Harry I hope you get him I hope you get him real good and those were my last thoughts before the green light came towards me and I was no more.

Third Person POV

Back at the safe house and meet up place Arthur Weasley finally apparated there. His wife ran into his arms and made sure he was unhurt.

"Is Ginny here?" Arthur asked. She had been right next to him but then the death eaters had come and then she was gone. The two other death eaters that had attacked them were both down so he thought that maybe someone had gotten her and taken her here.

"What! No she isn't here someone said that you were with her!" Molly screeched. She was worried for her youngest child and only girl. Where could she be?

"Where are Fred and George they were supposed to make sure she got here safely if anything happened?"

"I thought I had seen them but no one really knows anything right now. It's been so chaotic," Molly sobbed. She had that really bad gut feeling that something bad had happened.

When everything had settled down and everyone accounted for except for Ginny they thought it would be safe to go back to the burrow to look for her. Someone went on ahead to see if the coast was clear and once it was all of the Weasley's and aurors came and surrounded the burrow. The only thing they found though was the poor, small, and frail body of the girl that once was Ginny Weasley. She lay in the grass eagled spread and hair tangled in the grass.

"Noo!" all the Weasley's said at once surrounding their youngest sibling and only sister. They all needed to somehow know that she was okay but no reassurances were to come because Ginny Weasley was dead and they couldn't do anything to stop the past. All of them were sobbing and there was no controlling it. No one approached the mourning family and no one said anything in a silent vigil for a young girl who died valiantly for the best cause there was but at too great a price.

**Authors Note**- well this just popped into my head and I was bored so here it is. Hope you liked it even if it was sad. Please review because you all are wonderful for reading :)


End file.
